Chartreuse sparks of war
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: Being cast aside by the Dursley young Harry Potter is abandoned to die in Japan only to be rescued from Deaths doorstep by one of the Kings and taken as a protégé. Sacrificing his magic for the power of the King that took him in after being forced to kill him for reasons Harry chooses to not repeat he becomes more than any King before him
1. Prolouge

A/N: So this little idea may need a little explanation for people to understand it. Having some difficulty making a proper ending to the confrontation of Prodigious Sins explosive confrontation of Harry & the Potters+Dumbledore, I turned to anime to fill the creative energy tank so to speak. It was in this binge that I came across a rather popular anime called K or K-Project depending on the circle you walk in. It's a rather popular anime despite not being the newest one on the market. In a nutshell, there is an artifact called the Dresden Plate which chooses Kings and grants them psychic powers in the form of colored Auras. Each King forms their own Clan known by their Aura color and the Clans war for control of the Dresden Plate.

This got me thinking of a rather overused cliché, alive Lily and James favor one son over another because Dumbledore claims the child to be Voldemort's vanquisher so Harry gets tossed to the wayside and thought to myself this would be different. Being cast aside by the Dursleys, typical I know, young kid Harry Potter is abandoned to die in Japan-like some challenges prescribe- only to be rescued from Deaths doorstep by one of the Kings and taken as a protégé. Sacrificing his magic for the power of the King that took him in after being forced to kill him for reasons Harry chooses to not repeat he becomes more than any King before him. He changes his name, his look- everything about himself. He was more than content to live in Japan and never return to England but Fate, as we all know, is never kind when it comes to the first-born Potter son. Being forced to return to England because of magic, the Goblet of Fires magic to be precise, he has to confront his past face-to-face with his trusted council. It may or not take off but that's why its here in my Proving Ground.  
-

"I can't believe I have to be back here. Against my will at that."

"Complaining about it doesn't make any difference Boss."

A dark blonde-haired youth scowled at his entourage. Emerald green eyes looked out at his inner most council through the purple lens tinted sunglasses telling them to silently shut up. Flicking a cigarette out from the pack in his hands, a fiery green chartreuse flame erupted from his free hand and lit the end. "I'm aware of that Annabelle. I was speaking out loud and not expecting an answer" the youth said as he adjusted his blazer exposing a long sleeve dress shirt topped by a black vest, black slacks and a seafoam green scarf around his neck tied in a way it resembled a normal tie. "Guess I can check off the shit I planned to do after breaking down the other Clans and ending the foolish feud." Taking a rather long inhale of his lit cigarette he pocketed the pack back inside his jacket.

"Boss, the idiots are looking at us like we're some sort of freaks."

The blonde-haired youth looked to the sole female member of his entourage and patted her on the head. "Annabelle, let them stare. They don't know anything going on outside of this backwards ass country" the young man said.

Annabelle, a petite girl that looked the stereotype of a gothic loli, pouted at the response and the pat to her head. "Izu, you know that it doesn't work like that. The other Clans will exploit your absence to get control of the- "

At the back of the large hall a table full of older people. One appeared to an ancient man with a long white beard while the rest were varying ages from what appeared to be a respectable middle aged to wizened elders except for a man who was incredibly shortly like a gnome making it hard to guess his age. While most of the older people talked amongst themselves seemingly disturbed at the appearance of an entourage of people from out of nowhere, four people- two men, a woman and a boy in red & gold trimmed robes- looked particularly disturbed. The two men, the ancient man with the long white beard and a man in his mid-forties with raven hair & brown eyes, shared looks while the woman, the raven haired mans wife possessing emerald green eyes and hair like fire, froze up like a deer in the headlights of a lorry. There was no way that this stranger, this foreigner, was who the goblet said he was.

"Harry? My precious baby raven?" the woman asked hopefully.

The blonde boy identified as Izu by the loli looking girl at his side scowled around his cigarette and bit the filter between his teeth. He knew who the woman was, where he was and if the object in front of him was what he_thought _it was than he knew **why **he was there. "Lilith 'Lily' Alexandria Potter nee Evans… It's been a long time" he said after a long moment. "Your husband is here too it seems. I have a good idea I know why I'm here but for the sake of Albus Dumbledore's Merlin-complex, tell me why my Clan and I were summoned like some subservient slaves."

From the table where the kids dressed in the same red and gold robes a boy that was the perfect mix of the redhaired woman and the raven-haired man stood. He was lean and trim with wild raven hair like his father but had his mothers eyes, his skin peerlessly smooth save for a sole blemish of a scar on his left brow like a lightning bolt. "Big brother- "

Izu turned one eye and carelessly spit his cigarette in the boys direction. The moment it was free from his lips the paper burned away to nothing as a small legion of bright acid green fireballs shot out towards the boy. A lot of kids yelled in horror and ducked out of the way expecting a boom any second. When no such thing happened, they warily looked up and found the boy who spoke to the blonde trapped in a prison of fireballs forcing him to stay in place lest he want to suffer being burned. "No one gave you permission to speak Zachary Potter. Children of a Magical House are meant to be seen and not heard unless ordered to speak by their House Lord, Lady or its Heir. You are none of the above last time I checked" he said callously before turning his full attention to the table of adults and the woman clutching at her chest. "Tell me why my Clan and I were summoned like some slave after you rung a bell. We don't have all day and you interrupted us in the middle of a war that I was this close" Izu held his fingers a few inches apart "to brokering a truce on all sides. If innocent people die because you and your puppet master pulled us away from that, the blood of those people is on **your hands** not ours."

Albus Dumbledore, world renowned vanquisher of Gellert Grindelwald and closest thing in his mind to a second coming of Merlin, grimaced as he stared down the young man in front of him. Harry Potter, eldest son and Primary Heir of the House of Potter, had been missing for quite a while since the young man had been left at his aunt and uncles in the aftermath of Voldemort's attack on Godric's Hollow. Harry had been a few years old at the time while Zachary had been barely fifteen months old. It was nothing short of a merlin blessed miracle that all four Potters had survived and the Dark Lord had been vanquished by a powerful unknown accidental magic. It had been he himself who pronounced Zachary the vanquisher of Voldemort but through the lens of retrospection had damned the elder Potter son. "Harry- "

"My name is Izumo Matsuyori. Harry Potter was left to die in the back alleys of Kyoto by Vernon Dursley when he was seven years old" the blonde sneered cutting off the ancient wizard. "Tell me why I am here before I lose my shit Albus Dumbledore. Being in England is making stomach turn and desire to torch this place to the ground with everyone trapped inside."

Annabelle, being one of the few to know how to calm down the blonde at her side when his anger began to peak, grabbed Izumo's hand and interlaced their fingers squeezing gently as she raised it to her lips kissing his knuckles softly. It was not a romantic gesture in the least, he was like her protective older brother in her eyes, but she felt the tense muscles loosen a hair. "Breathe Izu" she said in a gentle tone as she squeezed his hand again.

Looking to Annabelle Izumo squeezed her hand back and barely nodded. Worrying Annabelle was not worth the effort to _actually _burn down the fortress that was Hogwarts with everyone trapped inside its walls. He wasn't a cold-blooded killer, the most he ever did was send some Blues to the hospital with severe but treatable injuries, and even if he was the only people who **would **die were those who weren't part of his clan. "Sorry about that Anna" he said apologizing to the girl. He knew she worried about him, that she worried and cared about all the guys in the clan that treated her as their little sister, and worrying her more was never something he deliberately set out to do. She had enough worries to last her lifetime from before he and the rest of the Greens found her **after** he took the title of Green King.

Annabelle nodded a little kissing his knuckles again before letting Izumo's hand go though her fingertips remained in contact with his wrist.

Lily watched the interaction and frowned internally at the information. Her sister, whale of a brother in-law and the boys had disappeared years ago & no matter what was done none of them could be found. It was like the four disappeared off the global map. Vernon was not employed at Grunnings anymore, hadn't been for years, making tracking the family that way impossible and all attempts at more borderline 'Dark' seeking magics hit the metaphorical wall of nothing. "What do you mean that Vernon left you to die?" she asked slowly.

"Six stab wounds, three broken ribs that barely missed puncturing my lungs, compound fractures to all four limbs that would have left me crippled for life if I was a muggle and one hell of a concussion that the doctors called it a miracle I didn't die from brain damage." Izumo didn't need to see the guys flinch and Annabelle reach for his shirt to grasp. "All because I was a freak, a hell spawn of the whore and her freak husband- that's what she referred to you and James Potter as by the by- and an abomination in the eyes of God that should have been aborted in the womb. That last one was the sentiment of your brother in-law supported by your horse faced bitch muggle sister" he said lowering a hand to soothe Annabelle's death grip on his shirt. "Sadly" the sarcasm was thick as he rolled his eyes "around the same time Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley nee Evans and Dudley Dursley were flying out of Japan as I lay on Deaths doorstep in a dingy alley their plane had a mechanical malfunction. As I understand it, the engines malfunctioned and died before the plane went down in the Sea of Japan. To this day I heard they still haven't found the plane or the bodies of the victims of the crash, Kami rest their souls sans those waste of British flesh."

Albus looked disturbed at that as Lily went ashen pale. No wonder all their efforts to locate Harry and the Dursleys failed. No finding spell would locate the dead and the way the Japanese Magical Empire guarded its borders with magic he had long decreed 'Dark' when he was first made the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot since it was the same type used by Grindelwald during the war. "Harry you have been- "

Izumo barely made a gesture, a rolling of his wrist, before a dart of fire green fire almost skewered Albus' beard. "My name is Izumo you ancient old fuck" he said with a glare to damn the souls of the wicked. "I'm not sure what the disconnect between your cognitive functions and your sense of hearing is but it seems to be severe enough that you can't get my name right."

"You've been selected as a Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and must compete or you will lose your magic."

Izumo looked over to the raven-haired man and scowled at him. James Potter, his birth father and one third of the reason he was nearly killed. "Then I don't need to compete in it. I gave up my magic for a greater, stronger power when I dispatched that fool Nagare from his throne years" the blonde scoffed. "Guys, Annabelle we're leaving now." He turned on heel after taking Annabelle's hand in his own and began walking away. It was the truth after all, he forsook his magic for the power of a King; a chartreuse spark of green flames that burned any obstacle or enemy in his path to nothing more than cinders.

Gasps of horror echoed in the large hall from nearly every witch and wizard in attendance. For a witch or wizard to renounce their magic was a profoundly serious thing that spelled certain death for them most of the time. If Harry Potter, or Izumo Matsuyori as he was calling himself now, was still alive with a 'greater, stronger power' in his possession they could only whisper it had to be a dark power.

"Harry wait! You- "

One of the boys in Izumo's entourage held his hand out and held out a hand summoning an ethereal chartreuse flame sword pointed dead at the chest of Lily Potter. "The Boss is not a violent man beyond reason. Keep pushing your luck or try to follow us, none of us will stand between you and the fate you bring upon yourself" he warned. Icy blue eyes glared into emerald green before he followed the retreating group through a fiery portal that closed the second he was through.

Lily and James shared a worried look before their eyes shot to Albus' with a look of malice. "This is your fault!" both adults yelled with clenched hands, fingernails digging into Lily's hand drawing blood that dripped to the floor.


	2. Fights, inspection and a warning

Left, right, left, right.

"Have to be faster."

Left, right, left, right, dodge, jab, uppercut.

"Have to hit harder!"

Annabelle watched worriedly as Izumo went to town on the heavy bag. Of all the guys in the Green Clan he was more often than not the last person to use the gym inside the Jungle Compound. As of lately though, the last three days to be precise, he practically lived in it. Ever since their magical summon by his former family he'd been on edge constantly. If he wasn't dealing with the other Clans being idiots, particularly the Red and Blue Clans being at each other's throats, or dealing with internal matters of their own clan he was here in the gym. The heavy bag was practically scorched black all over from his flaming fist and looked to her like it was ready to combust. "Izu, you need to stop!" she said, the worry she felt clear in her voice as hugged him tight around the waist from behind.

Izumo tensed as his last punch actually _broke_ the chain suspending the heavy bag and launched it clear across the gym. His hands were clenched tight as his Aura enveloped them both making Annabelle squeeze tighter. This didn't go unnoticed by him making him sigh silently as he forced a calm over himself. Turning in her grip took some maneuvering but he did it before kneeling down so they were eye level. The unshed worried tears beading at the young girls eyes tore at his heart as he wrapped her in a firm but gentle embrace pressing her head to his shoulder. "I'm sorry Anna." There was more he should say but the trembling he felt from her made anything else but apologies a low priority in the moment. "Big brother should've known better than to worry you so much" he said kissing the top of her head.

Annabelle shook like a leaf on the wind as her tight embrace became tighter. "Talk.. talk to me if no one else" she said through hiccupping gasps. Though the worried tears didn't fall yet, _and she was trying to keep them from falling_, her eyes were clenched shut. "If anyone will understand it all Izu, its me and you know it."

Izumo said nothing at first as his fingers carded through Annabelle's hair. Anna was right and she knew that he knew she was right. If there was anyone inside of the Green Clan that _could _understand him better than he seemed to understand himself, it was her. He'd found Annabelle in abandoned and put out like trash in a state that, to this day, made him physically ill after he had kicked Nagare off his throne. Annabelle understood what abandonment felt like, what abuse in all its forms felt like and she knew just as intimately as he did the damage it could do to one's mental state. She had as many if not more trust issues than he himself possessed. "I know you'd understand Anna but we both know about the demons that lurk in the shadows of peoples minds, especially people like us who have suffered for no justifiable cause. My demons are dark and I dare not dream of how bad yours could truly be. I promised you I would protect you from everything I could in my power as King and the big brother you've adopted me to be for you. That includes, in very bold and underlined fonts, the darkness of our pasts Anna. Being back there and seeing them stirred something that I locked away a long time ago" he said prying her grip off him as gently as possible. "Or I thought I locked it away…"

Annabelle hesitated to say or do anything for the longest moment. On one hand she knew that Izumo was very direct with his words. They did know the damage done to a person given their backgrounds and past traumas but him holding it in like the last few days was far too self-destructive. On the other hand, he was technically doing his best to protect her from the spike of darkness that came up inside of him in the aftermath of being summoned to England. Feeling his fingers wipe at her eyes crystal blue orbs opened as she grabbed his hands. "Talk to me next time ok? Your powers as King are susceptible to your emotional state. Remember what happened between Reisi and Mikoto before he ran the Red King through with his saber?" she asked.

Izumo grimaced at the question. "Damocles' Down." The fact that he had to be mindful of a lot of things in his position as King of the Green Clan was a pain in the ass. The state of his Sword of Damocles', the state of all Swords of Damocles' belonging to a King, was the warning of how stable he was in general. "Frustrations and annoyance are minor emotions that are trivial in the well being of my Sword or my health. When it is something major I promise I'll seek you out first. If I don't severely injure the cause first" he said.

"You are impossible." Even with the exasperation in her tone there was a visible relaxation in Annabelle's muscles. "Just don't kill them. I'm not up to making another four year invest into an older brother that I can be perfectly candid with about all things" she said as she shook her head.

"Do I look like Reisi?"

Annabelle gave Izumo a look before dropping his hands with a soft laugh and hugging him around the neck. "No and I'm glad for it. You pull off your tinted sunglasses well but I can't see you in glasses just so you aren't blind to the world around you" she said nuzzling into him.

"Damn brat" Izumo said with mock indignation but smiled softly since he knew Anna understood he wasn't being serious.

"You wouldn't love me any other way" Annabelle countered through a yawn.

Izumo cradled Annabelle to his chest and hummed softly in her ear. Feeling her snuggle closer to him so she was flush to his warmth made his inner big brother pride beam as he swept one arm under her knees and held her much like the adoring big brother he was. "Sleep for now princess, all will be right with our world" he promised as he felt her grip loosen and her breathing even out against the flesh of his neck as he started toward the room they shared. Some of the guys found it weird but it wasn't like he was doing thing anything untoward. Annabelle was a cuddle type sleeper and the close relationship they had as pseudo-siblings made him comfortable with her crawling into his bed to cuddle into his warmth, it kept her nightmares at bay and distracted him from thinking about the blood on his hands. As far as he saw it, it was a trade-off he'd make in a heartbeat_**every single time**_ if only to see Annabelle smile in her sleep like she was having a pleasant dream.

From a shadow corner of the gym three of the other guys smirked softly. "Leave it to the princess to get the Boss to calm" one of the guys said shaking his head amused.

"She is the princess and our next leader for a reason. That's her big brother regardless of how we treat her the same. Her hearts main worry will always be about him and his about her" the second said, the same icy blue-eyed boy who held the sword to Lily's chest three days prior.

"Is anyone else not put off that its practically the same dynamic that the former Red King Mikoto had with current Red Queen Anna? I mean, don't get me wrong since I adore Annabelle too just like everyone else here since she is a good kid with a big heart and a far too familiar knowledge of how cruel the world can really be but… Its off-putting."

Neither of the first two guys said anything for a minute. "I'll deny ever saying this if either of you thinks of spreading it around but the Boss learned a few things under Mikoto Suoh before Nagare took him in and Mikoto died. Why do you think we only interfere with the Red Clan when they're up to their neck in trouble with Blues? He respected Mikoto and his principals despite the mans lackadaisical use of them. As far as the parallel between him and Annabelle compared to Mikoto & the Red Queen, you shouldn't be too surprised it's an almost mirror image. Annabelle is the older sister of Anna the Red Queen, not by much mind- a few minutes if my digging is correct- but still. Both sisters latched themselves onto kindred souls who understand what pain truly means and feels like after being torn apart from each other" the second said with a grim tone. "They've been through similar unforgiving crucibles to make them who they are. Don't look down on their closeness as closer 'brother and sister' than what society deems acceptable. They confide in each other and keep their secrets because none of us could ever truly understand what they've been through. The same could be said for the relationship that Mikoto and Anna the Red Queen had but theirs was more of a father-daughter type."

* * *

"YOU TOLD US HE WOULD BE SAFE AND PROTECTED AT MY SISTERS! YOU TOLD US YOU HANDLED EVERYTHING!"

Despite his reckless reputation James Potter kept well clear of his wife Lily as she tore Albus a new one. Three days Albus had been giving them placation after placation that he was looking into the claims Harry had made in his brief appearance. To call the answers he did find, as few as there were, horrifying to say the least was the understatement of a lifetime. Over two dozen complaints against the Dursley's for neglect and child abuse, Harry's mandated medical record that was a mile long of injuries like he spent a lifetime as a soldier and criminal records to show the tsunami number of times they were brought before muggle authorities because of how Harry was treated- it read like a Death Eater how-to-torture-children guide.

"I had installed wards to-"

"THE ONLY WARDS THAT WOULD HAVE WORKED WERE BLOOD WARDS AND THEY WOULD BE SUPREMELY INEFFECTIVE! SHE HATED ME SO UNLESS YOU IMPERIUSED THE WHOLE FAMILY IT WOULD TAKE THEIR RAGE AND HATE OF ALL THINGS FREAKISH IN THEIR VIEW & MULTIPLY IT A HUNDRED-FOLD! WHICH IS FAR MORE THAN ENOUGH UNNATURAL RAGE TO INSPIRE THOUGHTS OF MURDER! THE FACT HARRY IS ALIVE**PERIOD** IS A MIRACLE!" Lily roared in rage as the aura around her person became an inky black color.

Albus grimaced as silver colored struck Lily and instantly made her drowsy, the inky black aura dissipated in a moment. As much as he rather not revert to having to use spells like the one he just cast, that much raw anger and negative emotion could spark dangerous accidental magic. "I had installed wards and other measures to ensure that Harry was protected" he said like Lily hadn't interrupted him earlier. "While I didn't use the Imperius Curse on the Dursley's for obvious reasons, there were spells used to persuade them to treat Harry as part of their family. I do not know what made them warp and fail but it was not my doing that made it so. The only ones who knew Harry would go Petunia's was you two, myself, Severus and Hagrid."

"It doesn't change the facts on paper. You failed Albus us and you failed to keep Harry safe as you said you would. Consider this" James motioned to the files with his hand making them pack up neatly "our resignation from the Order. You don't trust us to tell us the prophecy about Zachary, if it was ever about Zachary, and our first-born acts like he wants to see us, the only family he has in this world, as little more than slabs in a muggle morgue. Sirius told us towards the end before the attack you were lying to us and self-serving. We didn't want to believe it since all you did for us and all the magical realm with the last war. Now I see it for what it is" he said with a bitter tone. Pushing off the wall he grabbed Lily and cast the counter-spell bringing her back to full wakefulness. "You're more self-serving and manipulative than Grindelwald could've ever hoped to be."

"Effective immediately Zachary is no longer a Hogwarts students come the end of the tournament either" Lily added with a hostile glare while clenching her fists tightly at her side. With a sharp turn on her heel and a command the files were gone, dismissed back to Potter courtesy of the House Elf Lippy who appeared and left in a blink, she strode over to the floo. "Come near me, my husband, my son or our home after this tournament is over and I will kill you as every Death Eater should have been. Severus included." With a sneer to put the former Death Eater to shame and a tossed handful of floo powder she walked through the green flames disappearing.

"James my boy, reconsider what you are saying. With the darkness at play-"

"Kill your own monster, Zachary was not the only child born to parents who fit the prophecy you received. Frank and Alice defied Voldemort & his fanatics as much as we did. Neville was born the same nigh as Zachary was. Alice and Frank were part of The Order but you left them to dry as far as we know. We're done with you and your methods" James said with a dead serious glare to shut up the elder wizard. He disappeared as quickly as Lily did through the floo.

Fawkes trilled sadly before, to Dumbledore's shock, the phoenix was suddenly engulfed in emerald flames. The phoenixes normal Flaming disappearances were done in crimson flames, not green!

* * *

Within the Jungle Compound icy blue eyes gleamed maliciously as it stared down at the trapped phoenix. When he, the rest of the council, Annabelle and Izumo had been summoned he had picked up on the feeling of a phoenix somewhere in the castle. It was only when the ancient wizard spoke he felt the connection and link coming off him that the young man began to plan. Like Izumo, he had at one point been a wizard but due to circumstances he rather forget he forsook his magic for the Aura powers of the Green Clan with Izumo at the helm. "Now now you roasted chicken" he began with a twisted smile "you aren't going anywhere. Your master nearly killed my King with his negligent actions and that" he lifted a large cleaver with runic symbols and archaic sigils carved into either side of the blade "will never pass. My King saved my life and for him, this is something I do willing & without reservation to repay his kindness." The cleaver came down and one wing came off with a meaty thunk as it hit the ground gushing blood. The squawk of unfiltered pain echoed in the warehouse, similar runes and sigils carved into the walls, floor and ceiling.

Fawkes felt panic and fear, true honest to death fear, swell in his chest. Whoever this human was, they were dangerous and he had to escape. Despite his best effort to ignite himself to escape it didn't work and only made the pain he felt increase a hundred-fold.

"The only way you're escaping here is dead phoenix and trust me" the icy blue-eyed boy lifted the cleaver again "I'll strip your body of every useful magical thing I can before I send your corpse back to your master." The cleaver came down again removing the other wing gushing blood against the opposite wall making the carvings & sigils stand out. "Your master should have known better than to do what he did. Now he'll have to learn the hard way what it means when you mess with a King and his court." One final stroke came down nearly severing the head from the body causing the ignition the phoenix tried to do earlier but that was precisely what he wanted. The moment the phoenixes magic began to spark the ignition process for a rebirth the blood-stained runes lit up and sucked up the magic like a sponge.

Ten minutes passed before the runes and sigils stopped absorbing the magic that escaped Fawkes lifeless body. Another fifteen passed before all that was left of the once proud phoenix was the ground powder of its bones and its kidneys with a single bloody feather, useless organs that did nothing special. Shedding the bloody smock and clothes he changed into clean ones before a snap of his fingers saw the remains of the once proud magical bird disappear in a second burst of green flames. "I told you brother, we all told you, that the best interest of this family comes first. I haven't forgotten what you did for me that day" he said dusting his hands off before lifting a specially lined duffle bag and shoulder the strap. As he stepped outside of the warehouse he looked back to the floor over his shoulder snapping his fingers one last time and set the soaked floor ablaze.

By the time the fire department got there and put the blaze out the only thing that remained of the warehouse was its skeleton structural frame.


End file.
